Drop ceiling systems for building structures are well known in the art with most drop ceiling systems including a plurality of criss-crossing struts defining quadrangular openings in which acoustical panels are releasably supported. Inverted T-shaped support shoulders are hung from the struts and define a quadrangular shelf on which an acoustical panel can be releasably seated. Such ceiling systems in many instances define desired aesthetics or acoustics for the ceiling but they are difficult to install without damaging the ceiling panels and preclude a more contemporary look as is found in some commercial buildings, restored lofts and the like where it is desired that an individual in the building can see through the suspended ceiling into the open space thereabove.
Parallel vanes have been hung from struts provided in the ceiling of building structures but it is difficult to establish a uniform parallel relationship between the vanes and to mount the system in a relatively fast and efficient manner. Further, the vanes sometimes have been mounted so as to be contiguous with the underside of the struts from which they are supported thereby limiting the aesthetics that are available with such mounting systems.